


The Lips of an Angel

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: Rose seems to have the worst luck when it comes to men. Every guy she dates turns out to be a complete loser and she is reminded of this when her good-for-nothing boyfriend takes off with her car and leaves her stranded in what appears to be a deserted town. What Rose discovers, though, is that the town isn't as deserted as she had originally thought. Instead of finding help, she realizes quickly that there is something very wrong in this town and she is so screwed.





	1. Abandoned

"Get your fat ass out of the car and pump the damn gas! I'm going in for a pack of cigarettes." Eric was such a prick sometimes. Rose shook off the comment, though, because it was true. She does have quite the large backside. She steps out of the car and stretches before leaning back into the car to get her debit card. 

"Would be nice if he actually fucking paid this time" she mumbles. Eric demanded they take her car on this road trip to see his cousin and she allowed it because it seemed to make sense. Her car got better gas mileage than his pickup. But, the fact that he never bothers to pay for the gas is starting to irk her. "Cheap asshole" she rolls her eyes as the pump stops, indicating that the tank is full. She turns around to grab her cell out of her purse, and Eric is suddenly standing right behind her, invading her personal space with a look of pure loathing on his face.

"The fuck did you just say, bitch?!" Anger rolls off of him as Rose sighs and tries to back up so she can feel less threatened. Her back hits the car and Eric moves with her, further invading her space. Irritation nags at her and she rolls her eyes, finally getting angry enough to speak up.

"Look, YOU wanted to take this trip and this is to see YOUR cousin. Why should I be the one to have to pay?!" At least pay for half!" Rose could tell that nothing she said would convince Eric to help pay for anything. He was always so selfish and didn't care how anything affected the people around him, especially Rose. His large brown eyes wandered over Rose for a moment and she wished that he wasn't such an asshole. 

"I don't have to listen to you bitching the whole way there! If you didn't want to come, just fucking say so!" Rose holds back a heavy sigh and tells Eric that she needs to use the bathroom before they leave. She takes her time in the ladies room trying to calm her racing heart. She doesn't want to piss him off too much knowing he has a terrible temper. She wonders vaguely why she dates men like that. Doesn't she feel like she deserves better than the way they all have treated her? 'What's wrong with me,' she wonders. She has the fleeting thought that it isn't that she doesn't deserve better....it's more because nothing better is interested in her. The previously mentioned 'fat ass' and other unappealing features keep good men from being interested. She decides right then, that she is going to break up with Eric when this trip is over. She would rather be alone than with someone who treats her the way Eric does. 

Her mind made up, she walks back to the gas pump, but her car isn't there. She looks around, thinking that maybe Eric moved it so as to not block the pump for the next person needing gas. She quickly realizes how foolish a thought that would be. Eric is too much of an asshole to do something that nice. He would most likely get more pleasure out of watching someone wait behind her car while she peed. She frantically looked around for her car or any sign of Eric. Her heart sped up and her breathing became shallow. She immediately knew that the bastard had left her there to rot. Her chest fluttered like she was at the top of a roller coaster that just dropped and she realized she was holding her breath. She felt faint and wasn't sure if she could calm her erratic heartbeats enough to come up with a plan to get home. She had dated a lot of assholes before Eric, but never before had any of them abandoned her this way. She didn't even have her phone or money and had nobody to call to help her. Growing up in the foster care system, she never had a permanent family. Once she turned 18 and was no longer a ward of the state, she got a job and an apartment. Eric constantly commented on how impossible it was for her to have such a fat ass when she couldn't really afford a lot of food. And yet...here she was, fat ass and all. 

The only person she might be able to call would be her boss at the movie theater, but all that would do is get her written up for not being able to come in to work considering she didn't know how long it would take her to get herself back home. She told herself that getting written up would be better than being fired for not showing up at all. Rose sped-walked back into the store and asked to use the phone. Frustration burned through her when her manager didn't bother to answer the phone. An idea struck her and she asked the clerk for the phone number to the local police so that she can report her car stolen. The clerk gave her a slow once-over and pulled out the phone book, dropping it heavily on the counter. She looked up the phone number and practically growled after getting a voicemail. A FREAKING VOICEMAIL! What the hell was she supposed to do now? The clerk was rather unhelpful when she asked if there was a hotel or motel near. Apparently, the store was the only place in the town that wasn't abandoned. She stood outside that store for what must have been a few hours, staring at nothing and wondering how she got here. 

Suddenly, and seemingly from nowhere, a man stood beside her. He was skinny, and very pale. Smiling, he introduces himself as Robert and offers to take her to the nearest bed and breakfast. She looks at him warily. This man could very well be an axe-murderer. As politely as she can, she declines his offer. His eyes flash in anger and for just a moment, she could swear they were completely black, but they went back to their normal pale blue before she could discern what she saw. She thanks Robert again for the offer, hoping the subtle dismissal will be enough. In the blink of an eye, the man has simply disappeared. Rose stares for a moment, then shakes her head, trying to convince herself that she didn't just see a man disappear before her eyes. Clearly, she's panicking and having hallucinations now. If she ever sees Eric again, she swears she'll kick his ass for this. The sound of gravel moving, as if someone were shuffling their feet, comes from behind her and she spins around, thinking Robert will be standing there again, but there is nothing and no one there. 

"I'm losing my Goddamn mind." 

"Now, is that the kind of language a lady uses?" Rose can't keep herself from screaming at the sound. Robert is standing so near her that she can feel his hot breath on her face as she spins around to face him. She backs up, but before she can get very far, he reaches forward with lightning speed and grabs her wrist, pushing her against the side wall of the store and holding her there. 

"What do you want from me? I have no money!" She screams, trying to get the clerk to come and help her but knowing the screams are futile. She couldn't even get ahold of the police to report her stolen car. What the hell would the clerk do to help her anyway? He didn't seem like a nice guy to start with.

Roberts eyes turn pure black as he smiles a sickening sweet smile and says, "Oh, I'm sure there's something else you can offer me." Rose's stomach turns, the contents threatening to come up as she recoils from Robert and his black, endless eyes as much as she can.

"Wh- what ARE you?" She feels tears free-falling on her cheeks before she realizes that she is crying. She knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this...thing..was not human, and that she would likely not live to see tomorrow.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, darlin'. Let's get you someplace safe, hmmm?" As Robert says this, Rose blinks and she is inside a building. A warehouse, it seems. This sort of traveling was some kind of alien transportation and this time, the contents of her stomach did empty onto the floor. Robert gives her a disgusted look and throws her down beside her vomit. He starts talking, but she quickly realizes that there are other people...no...other aliens around her. Her mind races. The word alien doesn't seem right, but she isn't exactly sure what else they are. They look human, but their eyes are completely black. Suddenly, Rose knows. She knows that these are demons, and that she has landed herself right in the middle of some kind of demon den. Is that what they are called? She wonders briefly if Eric knocked her out and this is all some kind of weird dream while she's unconscious. She bats that idea away quickly though. Being thrown down was too painful, and the stench of her own vomit made it clear that this was, unfortunately, no dream.


	2. Unwanted child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tries to keep from panicking but can't help but succumb to the hopelessness at her situation. She overhears one of the demons refer to a child and she panics for the innocent child. All she can do now, is wait to find out what these demons plan to do with her and how long she has left to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There will be mentions of rape in this chapter. Please refrain from reading if this is a trigger for you, otherwise, please let me know what you think!

Rose sat on the floor, waiting. Just...waiting. She knows her time on this earth is limited now. She thought for a moment about attempting escape, but Robert demonstrated at the store how fast he moves and how easily he could catch her so trying to make a run for it was out. It's just a matter of what horrors she has to experience before they finally kill her. She has managed to scoot a little further away from the vomit, hoping it doesn't anger any of the demons that surround her. Robert has only glanced her way a few times in between his low conversations with the other demons. There didn't seem to be one demon who gave orders or was really in charge. Rose assumed they would have a leader, but she guessed, since they were demons, that they didn't do well taking orders. 

As if reading her mind, Robert settles his normal, human-looking eyes on her. The demon that Robert was in conversation with, suddenly turns to look at her as well. As if she couldn't get more nervous, her heart begins racing even more. Maybe God will have some mercy on her and she'll have a heart attack before she has to experience anything too horrific. Unfortunately for Rose, her life experiences have proven that if there is a God, he hasn't shown any particular interest in her. Robert walks her way, along with the other demon. She doesn't struggle as Robert pulls her to her feet, but she shudders at the look in his eyes. 'Do demons have the same desires as humans', she wondered. Demon number 2 grabs Robert's arm as Robert tries to walk toward Rose, pulling him back and having a pretty intense talk. Rose tries to eavesdrop, until she hears one of them mention Lucifer. At that moment, Rose completely shut down. LUCIFER?! Like...satan?! The ACTUAL devil? 

Robert interrupts Rose's internal freak-out when he picks her up and throws her over his back, like she doesn't weigh anything. If she wasn't so terrified, she would probably ponder more on the strength of the man..no, demon. She has to keep reminding herself that this isn't a normal kidnapping. She's been taken by creatures she only ever heard about when her foster parents decided she needed Jesus in her life and made her go to church. It isn't like that little bit of time helped her in this kind of situation. Admittedly, she didn't pay that much attention during the sermons, but something tells her that none of those sermons talked of modern demons taking random humans. She feels Robert grip her tighter before being tossed onto a bed. Suddenly, Rose has a terrible feeling that demons do have the same desires as humans. Robert starts to rip off her clothes and fear has her frozen in place as she feels his desire against her stomach. Sickened by the circumstance that she has found herself in, and feeling helpless, Rose let the tears free-fall. Knowing it is completely futile, Rose struggles against Robert and starts to scream. All of the fear and anger of her situation has finally let lose and she screams until her throat feels raw. Robert holds her down and manages to get all of her clothes off of her despite her best efforts to thwart him. He backhands her so hard that she isn't sure if a tooth was knocked loose, but she knows for sure that her eyeball feels like it could have popped out of her head. The side of her face throbs as she continues to struggle, fearing that no matter how much of a fight she puts up, the end result will be the same.

As Robert pulls his penis out of his pants, he mumbles, "How the fuck did Lucifer manage to get his bitch pregnant when they struggle so much?"

Rose didn't think it was possible to panic more, but when she hears this, she can't help but put up more of a fight than before. Is that what he wants to do to her? Why on earth would a demon want to get a human pregnant? Her body starts to tire from the struggle she is putting up and she can tell that Robert is not the least bit tired. He's more annoyed than anything, proven by the punch to Rose's face again. This time, everything goes black. The last thought Rose has before fading into nothingness is, 'Nobody will miss me.'

As Rose comes to, she hears some men talking and she begins to panic all over again. She had hoped that she was somehow mistaken before, and that was all a bad dream, but waking up to 3 very tall men having an intense discussion in front of her...about her...proves that theory wrong. She doesn't move, opting to try to find out their plans for her. Her body freezes, and suddenly a pain like Rose has never felt before rocks her. She moans, unintentionally getting the attention of the three men in the room. She opens her eyes and finds the three men standing above her. She recoils as one of them leans toward her and starts to reach out to her. He pulls back shortly and calmly tells her that he will not hurt her. Slowly, he reaches forward again and lightly touches her forehead. Rose closes her eyes, not wanting to know what other horrible thing is about to happen to her, but she is shocked to find that she suddenly has no pain. She opens her eyes wide and stares into the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She hesitates to call him sexy. What is wrong with her that she could find a demon sexy? 

"Hello. My name is Castiel. This is Dean and Sam. You are safe now." The man with the beautiful blue eyes motions to the two other men and as Rose looks their way, she realizes they are all gorgeous. She squirms and looks away quickly, feeling her face heat. 

"I know that this is going to be tough to talk about, but we could use your help." Rose looks back up at the new voice. One of the two men steps forward. He has longer brown hair with a bit of a wave to it and beautiful eyes that seem to be two different colors at once. Those eyes are looking at Rose like he's silently begging for her help and she notices his brows have come together in a sign of concern. She doesn't know if he is Sam or Dean, but he has such caring eyes that she can't help but nod. 

"What's your name?" 

"Rose." She whispers, surprised that she isn't as afraid to talk to these men. "But...before I answer any of your questions...could you answer some of mine?" The men share a short look and urge her to continue, so she asks the first question she needs to know.

"Are you demons, too?" Something told her that they weren't, but she had to ask.

"You knew they were demons?" The kind man asks her in surprise and when she nods, he clears his throat, and continues. "No, my brother Dean and I are hunters. We help people like you and Cas is an angel."

She whips her head up at the first man with wide, shocked eyes. "An angel?! Like an ACTUAL angel? Get the fuck out of here!" She realizes shortly after she says it that she just cussed in front of an angel and his look of discomfort makes her feel bad instantly. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't use language like that, I know." She looks down in shame. Before Cas can respond, though, the other men are chuckling.

"He hears worse from us, believe me. Hey, Cas, when she said to get out, she didn't mean literally. It was her way of showing how unreal this situation is to her." She glances at Cas as he starts to walk back toward the group of them and she let's out a little giggle. He really thought she was telling him he had to get out? An angel was leaving because SHE of all people told him to go? It was outrageous.

"Did you have some other questions before we ask ours?" She nods, suddenly serious.

"Did...did he...was he successful?" She looks down in shame as fresh tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know if the angel healed her of all the pains she endured to include the pains of being raped. If so, she had to know.

"No. Rose? Look at me, please." This came from Castiel and she looks up instantly. She doesn't feel as though she should fear these men...and angel. It will take her a while to get used to this new reality.

"We got there right after he knocked you out. He didn't do anything more than that..we didn't give him the chance." Rose feels the tension in her suddenly release and the tears begin again. The relief she feels is so freeing that, even though she was sitting, she falls backwards so that she is laying down. For the first time since waking up, she realizes she is in a small room and is now laying on a bed while the two men give her some distance. The angel, though, has resumed his position of kneeling beside her bed watching her closely. She takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. 

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if..." She let the rest of that sentence linger in an unnecessary silence. They all knew what she meant. She knew they had questions and they were all being so patient with her.

"You can ask me your questions now."


End file.
